fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Potrójne Bye'Bye
Chris - W poprzednim odcinku MTP. Odbył się konkurs całowania. Duncan i Courtney byli smutni przez to, że razem się nie całowali i już po czterech minutach Courtney uciekła z płaczem myśląc, że jest zdradzona. Po sześciu minutach dołączył do niej Duncan. Wygrali Perkusiści po tym jak Johnny i Leshawna przestali i Gitarzyści wysłali teskniącego Harolda do domu. Kto w tym tygodniu wygra? Czy zobaczycie coś dziwnego? Czy przestanę mówić "Czy"? Dowiecie się tego w Muzyce... Totalnej... Porażki!!! (czołówka) (12:30) Chris - Wstawać śpiochy! Jest siódma! Geoff - Chyba wpół do trzynastej. Chris - Naprawdę? Kurde Blacha! Naprawdę, mój zegarek się popsuł! (śniadanio-obiad, czyli 13:00) Chris - Na tylko ten tydzień nie będzie drużyn! Wszyscy - SUPER!!! Chris - Ale w tym tygodniu odpadną aż trzy osoby! Wszyscy - CO???!!! Chris - A dzisiejsze zadanie to będzie "Parowe Smutki, Zadania oraz trudy"!!! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń) - Chyba to będą trudne zadania. Chris - To będą trudne zadania. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń) - Wiedziałam. (Okazało że będą pary do tych zadań i tymi parami byli Johnny i Leshawna, Katie i Sadie, Lindsay i DJ, Tyler i Trent, Noah i Ezekiel, Eva i Courtney, Duncan i Geoff, Owen i Cody, Izzy i Bridgette oraz Gwen i Beth) Chris - Okey. Pierwsze zadanie to "Malowanie pary". Chef będzie robił z waszymi twarzami. Dosłownie! Trent - Kurde. Jak zawsze musisz nam coś okropnego wstawić. A co z moją twarzą? Chris - Co? Jajco! Trent - Cholera! (14:00) (Chef zaczyna robić coś z twarzami uczestników: Duncan był pomalowany na dziewczynę, Lindsay straciła włosy, Geoff miał pomalowane... A to nie powiem, Courtney na chłopaka, A pozostali pomazani) Chris - Nom. Wytrzymaliście... Lindsay - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOJE WŁOSY! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Chris - A więc następne zadanie będzie polegało na zaśpiewaniu piosenki o miłości i pocałowaniu jednej, wybranej nowej przeze mnie pary. Drużyny takie same jak normalnie. A więc u Gitarzystów pocałunek zrobią Ashley i Noah, a u Perkusistów - DJ i Katie. Piosenka Gitarzystów - P!nk - Sober, Perkusistów - Kat Deluna - In the end. Wszystkie pary do całowania do swojej pary w całowaniu - Nawet mi się podobasz. (przygotowania) (Gitarzyści) Courtney - A więc Gitarzysta - Duncan, Perkusja - Owen, Choreograf - Johnny, Scenograf - Ja, a kto chce do śpiewania. Leshawna - Może ja. Lubię nawet P!nk. Courtney - Oki. A pozostali oprócz całuśnych do tańca. (Perkusiści) Gwen - Śpiew - Ja, Gitarzysta - Trent, Choreograf - Geoff, Scenograf - Bridgette, a pozostali oprócz zakochanych (mówię o DJ'u i Katie) tańczą. (trwają przygotowania) (17:00) Chris - Okey. Czas na występy. (występ Gitarzystów) Leshawna - I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest Or the girl who never wants to be alone I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning 'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home Aahh the sun is blinding I stayed up again Oohh, I am finding That's not the way I want my story to end I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like protection How do I feel this good sober? I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence Cryin scares me cause it screams the truth Please don't tell me that we had that conversation I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use? Aahh, the night/dawn is calling? And it whispers to me softly come to/and play Aahh, I am falling And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober? I'm coming down, coming down, coming down Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round Looking for myself - SOBER (x2) When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad Till you're trying to find the you that you once had I have heard myself cry, never again Broken down in agony just tryna find a fit Ooo Oooo I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober OOooo OOoo No Pain Inside Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober? Will I ever feel this good sober? Tell me, No no no no no pain How do i feel this good sober? Chris - Dobrze. A teraz perkusiści. Gwen - I'm the textbook definition of a rebel I see the crumble over left and I've got go right I'm always in some trouble To me life ain't fun unless you're in a good fight So the more you're good to me The more I try to get you to leave CHORUS All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life... I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you All I wanna do is have a good time Let the beat go through me and just take me away You've been trying to get with me for a while And I've been telling you to save that for another day So the more you're good to me The more I try to get you to leave CHORUS All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life... I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you No no no I never would've thought You'd be the one That I'd be with in the end ... I never would've dreamd That you and me Were be together in the end 2X CHORUS All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life... I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you CHORUS All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life... I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you Chris - Oki. Czas na ostatnie zadanie i żartowałem, niepotrzebne były pary. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń) - Aha. Nosz pięknie, ale Oki. Wszystko wytrzymam. GADAJ! Chris - Ok. Następne zadanie to "Pokój zwierzeń - kogo wyrzucić?" czyli wybieracie trzy osoby, które mają odpaść. (pokój zwierzeń) Gwen - Ale łatwe zadanie. Niech to będą... Geoff - Niech to będą... (ognisko) Chris - A więc nie odpadają: Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Dj, LeShawna, Johnny, Ashley, Eva, Noah, Izzy i Cody. James, Beth i Courtney: odpadacie. Courtney - CO? JEDYNIE JA MAM... Beth - Zostaw ich. Courtney - NIE! JA TU WRÓCĘ! NA PEWNO! (wracają limuzyną Beth i Courtney, ale James zamienia się w smoka i wszyscy się na to dziwią) Chris - Dziwna sytuacja. Ale dobra, kto jako następny odpadnie... Gwen - dowiecie się tego w MTP. Dobra zostaw już to Oki? Chris - Hej ukradłaś mój tekst! NIE!! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki